L'histoire d'une fille pas ordinaire
by Malicia Black
Summary: C'est ici que vous connaîtrez MarieChristelle, un de mes perso...tous est a JKR sauf quelques persos...laissez des review si vous lisez !
1. Chapter 1

Hé hé…Vous voulez connaître Marie-Christelle Armstrong ?

Et bien vous êtes à la bonne place !

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir…certains passages peuvent être durs…

Les phrases en _italiques_ sont des pensées…

Chapitre 1

Le quotidien…

Marie-Christelle était assise sur un vieux patio en bois pourri, une cigarette dans la bouche, le regard perdu dans le vide… Elle sursauta lorsqu'un chat renversa une poubelle non loin d'elle…

Foutu quartier moldu… 

La porte de la vielle maison ou elle vivait l'été avec ses parents, son frère de 22 ans et sa sœur de 19 ans… Elle, elle avait 17 ans… la petite dernière de la famille…la petite de trop… celle qui n'avait pas été voulue…la 5eme roue du carrosse, enfin…la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hé Marie tu rentre pas ça fait un moment que t'es dehors… demanda Tyler, son frère.

-Fou l'camp…

-Hé hé hé…sois polie…et rentre…les copains veulent te voir…aller vient…

-Laisse-moi tranquille, j'veut pas les voir tes imbéciles de copains…  
-Tu va rentrer…

Il l'attrapa par sa crinière rousse et la tira à l'intérieur de force.

-Regardez qui je vous ai amené les gars…ricana Tyler.

-De la viande fraîche ! s'exclama un des gars présent dans le salon.

Tyler poussa sa sœur au milieu du cercle de garçons…ils étaient 5 si on comptait Tyler lui-même… L'un d'eux se leva et fit lever Marie-Christelle en la tirant par un bras.

-Aller debout… sois une gentille fille et enlève tes vêtements…

-Va te faire voir pauvre con… Fut la réponse de la jeune fille.

-Enlève ton linge Marie…Marmonna Tyler.

-Va te faire mettre espèce de pervers…

-Je t'ai dit d'enlever ton linge…grogna-t-il en l'attrapant à nouveaux par les cheveux

La rouquine détacha son vieux jeans et le laissa tomber à ses pieds…puis elle enleva son T-shirt lorsque son frère la lâcha.

-Ouais c'est sa ma poulette enlève ces morceaux de tissus inutiles…

-Continu comme sa ma belle…

Elle lâcha le dernier morceau de linge qui tomba par terre…elle était complètement nue devant 5 gars…nue et humiliée… c'était la première fois que son frère allait jusque là…

-Viens par ici…Ordonna un des jeunes hommes en détachant ses pantalons et en sortant son sexe.

Marie-Christelle leva un regard dédaigneux vers lui mais s'approcha quand même et se mit à genou devant le divan ou il était assit.

-Ton frère t'a bien dressée…

-J'suis pas un chien…

-Non une chienne… aller sois chic…suce-moi…

-Et si j'ai pas envie d'être chic ?

-Tu va le regretter…marmonna Tyler de son coin.

La rousse en se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta. Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos…un gars sous, la mettant sans douceur ; un sur elle… la baisant comme une bête ; un troisième à cheval sur elle… se servant de ses seins pour se branler… ; un quatrième toujours dans sa bouche…et son frère admirait le spectacle sans rien dire, adosser à une vielle armoire en bois… Marie-Christelle, elle… n'était plus là d'esprit depuis un bon moment… celui-ci vagabondait on ne sais ou… a la recherche d'une aide quelconque… C'est Tyler qui la sortie de sa léthargie lorsque ses copains furent partis…

-Aller vient…t'es à moi maintenant…

-Lâche moi… laisse-moi tranquille

-Viens et arrête de raler…

Elle ne s'obstina pas plus…de toute façon elle n'en avait plus la force…elle se laissa traînée dans la chambre du jeune homme et s'écrasa dans le lit. Son frère envoya ses vêtements au plancher et alla la rejoindre.

-Laisse-moi tranquille…tu trouve pas que t'en a assez fait comme sa ?

-Non…et non…

Il embarqua sur elle et la prit sauvagement, elle se laissa faire, restant molle comme une poupée de chiffon sous les assauts de son aîné.

-Réagit bordel !

C'est la gifle qu'elle reçut qui la réveilla…

-Aller sale pute réagis ou c'est moi qui te ferai réagir…

-Mmmmm…

Il lui fit passer un moment…paradisiaque ou infernal, tout dépend du point de vu…

À suivre…

Bon voilà mon premier chapitre…j'espère que vous avez aimer…et que vous lirez la suite :P


	2. Chapter 2

_Il embarqua sur elle et la prit sauvagement, elle se laissa faire, restant molle comme une poupée de chiffon sous les assauts de son aîné._

_-Réagit bordel ! _

_C'est la gifle qu'elle reçut qui la réveilla…_

_-Aller sale pute réagis ou c'est moi qui te ferai réagir…_

_-Mmmmm…_

Il lui fit passer un moment…paradisiaque ou infernal, tout dépend du point de vu… 

----

Marie-Christelle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, assise sur la toilette la tète contre le mur, le regard dans le vide, elle se remémorait certain moment de sa vie. Ses parents travaillaient du matin au soir, elle ne les voyait jamais…

_Tant mieux…_

Quand ils étaient la, ils passaient leur temps a la rabaisser, prend donc exemple sur ta sœur pour une fois, j'aurais jamais du te garder, on aurait du te placer… vous voyez le genre de commentaires… Sa dite sœur était une vraie pute…elle revenait tous les soirs…ou plutôt toute les nuits avec un mec différent… son frère…il abusait d'elle depuis qu'elle avait 9ans. À 5, ils partageaient un vieux duplex…dans un quartier assé ordinaire… Marie-Christelle partageait une chambre avec sa sœur, en fait…elle ne dormais jamais la a cause des conquête de Chloé… (sa sœur :P). Son frère la gardait en otage toutes les nuits…

-Marie, ouvre la porte… je veux prendre ma douche…

La jeune fille leva a peine les yeux vers la poignée de porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Tyler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-la ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je médite sa se voit pas ? grogna-t-elle en réponse.

Il eu un petit rire et entra dans la douche. La rousse regarda couler l'eau sur son corps… elle eu soudainement un flash-back : Elle avait traîner après un match de Quiditch et était aller fouiner dans les vestiaires de l'équipe adverse… un garçon se tenait dos a elle, tout avait été tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas vu qui…elle était restée une fraction de seconde…puis elle était repartie le cœur palpitant. Elle revint dans la réalité lorsque son frère sorti de la douche.

-J'te parle Marie !

-Quoi ?!

-Réponds-moi sur un autre ton…ou j'te le ferai regretter.

-Monsieur est a prendre avec des pincettes ! Fou l'camp j'veut prendre ma douche moi aussi… aller dehors !

Elle Claqua la porte et laissa tomber la serviette qu'elle serait contre elle.

Ses muscles se détendirent sous l'eau chaude. Elle laissa ses souvenirs vagabondés dans sa tête… Elle avait vécu un enfer jusqu'à ses 11 ans…a 11 ans tout avait basculé, elle avait découvert un nouveau monde, de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles personnes…Tout avait commencé par une lettre qui lui était adressée.

À suivre

Désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas super long…les prochains à venir le seront probablement plus…


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais je voulais vous dire que jy travial très très fort xD

Donc, je vous publie un chapitre au plus vite, jurer, mais...hum, la fic risque de changer de sujet, puisque…hé bien sa fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas upgrader, donc je ne me souviens plus tres bien ce que je voulais écrire…alors…bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, et si vous trouvez le temps long, allez lire mes autres fic !

Merci de votre patience !

Au fait, laissez moi des review, sa va m'inciter a écrire plus vite !


End file.
